What I Want
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: AU. Set back in time. Helena and Myka have been friends for a long time. However, Myka has something to confess. How will Helena respond?


_(Set in a time where pants on a woman would be frowned upon. A time where comfort wasn't thought of when dressing and squeezing oneself into contraptions was the norm. A time of gloves, oversized hats, layers and the hems of skirts/dresses dragging through dirt and mud. A time when a person, who took a fancy to someone else of their gender, was not spoken about.)_

* * *

Every spring the Bering and Wells families would move out to their country estates. Over the years the sole daughters of each family had grown and formed a strong friendship. 

Today, like most days, the young women found themselves walking the grounds. Anything was better than the dull conversation at the family's luncheon.

A few strands of Helena's ebony hair whipped wildly across her face as she stood staring across the lake. Myka, the fair skinned beauty's friend, was standing silently by her side. 

"Why is it that I find your gaze upon me so often, Myka?" 

"I do not mean to stare," she murmured quietly. 

"You admit to doing it then?" Helena questioned. 

"I admit to nothing. I simply look here and there and perhaps sometimes you are in the way of my view," Myka averted her eyes from her friend. 

The shy girl tried to leave the conversation at that by wandering over to the lake's side; removing her glove to dip her finger into the water. She watched the ripples vanish after her disturbance, pretending to not notice Helena's questioning look. 

"Do you not like my company?" Helena played on guilt. 

Myka would have liked to have responded with 'I love your company' however, answered indifferently with, "Well, I do like spending the odd day with you. It passes the time." 

"I see." 

"Do you see?" 

Fed up with the nonsense of the conversation, Helena stated abruptly, "At times, I believe you make no sense at all!" 

"That is your opinion. This lake is beautiful, is it not," Myka changed the subject. 

With a great sigh, Helena understood that there was nothing more to gain by interrogating her friend. She would play along with the small talk, "Yes it is, for the hundredth time we've seen it. This place bores me." 

"How can you say that? There is so much wonder here. Those birds," Myka pointed to the ducks on the lake, "were mere hatchlings the last time we were here. Life is blooming all around us…" 

Helena stopped Myka's rant about the wonders of the world, "You do go on, darling." 

"I wish you would notice," Myka countered. 

"I do. I see the birds, ducks, whatever creature they are. The grass is…greener I suppose." Helena sighed. "It is…wonderful?" 

The girls became silent by the lakeside. The afternoon sun highlighted Helena's soft features. 

Myka was once again captivated as she whispered, "No, I wish you would notice me." 

With that, Helena turned towards her sometimes odd friend. "Notice you? But I do. I am speaking to you, am I not?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"I mean notice me as more than this right now." 

"Whatever do you mean?" 

By this time, Myka had plonked down onto the grass in a very unladylike manner. 

Her voice was whimsical. She was yearning for something she could not explain, for something that no one ever talked about. At least not that she knew of. 

"I want you to see me as a girl who is looking for something more. Companionship." 

Helena walked to Myka's side before sitting gracefully onto the grass. 

"I know I may not love nature as you do but we do share a love of literature, of many things. I am still your friend. I always will be." 

Helena had no idea what was going on however, she knew this was something important. It was the way Myka was looking at her, something in those soulful eyes. 

"No, no, no. I want," Myka reached across the small distance between them, "you to feel how I do." 

Helena glanced down at Myka's bare hand resting upon the skirts over her knee. 

Helena did not remember removing her own glove, nor the movement of her limb. She only felt the soft skin beneath her palm. When Myka's fingers flexed, gripping the material, she became aware of her slightly accelerated heartbeat. 

"And how do you feel?" 

"I feel as though … I want to … kiss you." Myka's last two words were barely a murmur. 

Their fingers interlaced subconsciously as Helena leant in. 

"Well, go on then." 

The kiss was chaste but sweet. Lips barely touching until Helena pressed firmly forward. Myka's smile was nothing less than radiant when they finally separated. 

"Perhaps these family holidays won't be such a bore from now on. Hmm?" Helena tried to cover her breathlessness with a raised eyebrow and coy grin. 

"I want that again." 

Helena didn't have a chance to respond as Myka seemed to have other ideas of how to spend their afternoon.


End file.
